


Uncovered

by dedlit



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: ouatkinkmeme, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dedlit/pseuds/dedlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for this prompt: Emma comes back furious with Regina and promises that if she ever comes near Henry again, Emma will kill her. Regina is desperate and promises she'll do anything to see him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad work!!!

Emma stalked through the streets she badly needed something to drink, Henry had already been asleep when she left and Mary-Marg… her mother looked after him. She bought a bottle of cheap “Jack Daniels” at least she could smash herself with this shit. 

She made herself comfortable in the dark ally of the park only lit by a few street lamps. Emma kind of felt herself relax after a whole lot of the bottle.  
Behind her a twig cracked an Emma whirled around and pointed her gun directly at … Regina Mills. Hate rose up in her and she didn’t let her gun sink down instead she walked to the Mayor until the barrel was pressed against the other woman’s forehead. At least Regina had the decency to look frightened. “Please … Sheriff I … I just …” Emma gave her an almost sober glare. “Spit it out or I might seriously consider pulling that trigger.”

“Please let me see Henry …” it was barely whispered but Emma catches it none the less. Immediately hate rose like fire in her how could this woman even mention to see him after all she had done.

The blood started pumping through her fast and a moment later Regina went down, a bruise already forming on her face.   
Emma had seen herself like she wasn’t in her own body she had given Regina a hard kick against her knee and hit her head with the handle of her gun. 

“HOW DARE YOU!!!” Emma needed a second to catch herself before she hissed. “You will never EVER come near Henry again and if you think you can do it behind my back I’ll take that gun and release this town of your miserable existence once and for all, do you understand me?” The mayor only looked at her with a glassy stare. “DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!” 

Suddenly the woman on the began to sob. “Please, please don’t take him away from me, please Emma … I beg you he is the only thing I have left.” Regina’s hands somehow tried to clamp at her boot. Emma kicked her in the ribs with a little too much strength. She felt a rib give a little way under her boot and the woman before her sunk all the way to the ground holding her ribcage with an expression even more pained than before.

“I do everything Sheriff Swan … everything …” Emma raised an eyebrow. Normally seeing someone hurt and wounded Emma’s instinct told her to help the person no matter what but this … a different feeling rose in her she wanted to hurt more. This hadn’t been nearly enough. “’Everything’ madam mayor … you sure ´cause ‘everything’ leaves me with a lot of possibilities.” The woman at her feet slowly pushed herself in a kneeling position. “I do everything as long as I am allowed to see my s… Henry.”

Emma knew deep down the dark haired woman would never hurt Henry on purpose but somehow she still blamed her for the almost death of her son. Maybe … she saw it in Regina’s face that she didn’t lie when she said ‘everything’ … still Emma would test if she really was that desperate.

Emma slowly walked back over to the bench and took a gulp from the whiskey. She sat down her back to the other woman. To hell with morals she wanted to hurt Regina she itched to do so for a long time. When after a few minutes nothing had moved behind her Emma had finally made up her mind.

“Crawl over here.” It was an order and she heard rustling behind her when she took another sip. In the light of the lanterns she finally saw how shitty Regina looked. The woman crawled on all fours till she sat beside Emma’s legs the blonde looked down on her disgust showed in her face. 

Following a sudden impulse Emma held the bottle over the dark head beneath her and turned the bottle over. The woman flinched and Emma could see how much will it took her to stay where she was. It for sure hurt like hell when it ran over the bruise on her face. 

Emma felt a spark in her chest a spark that let her feel alive that made her feel good. She smirked. “Kiss me.” Regina’s head snapped up and there was a short flash of doubt in her eyes. Nevertheless she slowly picked herself up from the ground winching a little and holding a hand over her ribs.

The short uncertainty what to do next made Emma angry again and she gripped the blouse of her mayor tight and pulled her down with a jerk of her hand. Yes hers, all of it…

Regina nearly fell all over Emma but suddenly the blonde felt lips shy closing over her own. Impatiently Emma bit down on the lower lip and started to kiss the woman on top of her sloppy and hard. She gripped that awful tight skirt with both hands and tore it then she took Regina’s legs behind her knees and adjusted her so the woman sat over her lap one leg on each side.

Through the kiss Emma let her eyes open watching Regina closely and felt triumph when a tear slowly rolled down that perfect face mixing with the brownish whiskey that started to dry. When she harshly grabbed Regina’s ass the woman actually ripped herself from the kiss and gave a yelp.

“Lift yourself on your knees!” Regina tried and sunk back down with a pained expression. “Well I think your promises aren’t worth anything …” Despair on her face Regina managed to lift herself on her knees with the support of the backrest, her forehead resting on Emma’s shoulder.

One of Emma’s hands wandered to her front and travelled down tearing the fine fabric of the tights and shoving her hand down the front of Regina’s panties.

“You eager little whore, you are wet all over …” The Mayor flinched as if hit but it was the truth nonetheless. “I make you a deal if you can come only with my hand in less than five minutes I’ll give you an hour with Henry tomorrow afternoon.” Emma chuckled low and dangerous when Regina slowly started to rub against her hand. 

Her face still buried in Emma’s shoulder one hand reached to clasp clumsy over Emma’s to get more friction. Emma felt her palm rub harsh against Regina’s clitoris and smirked when suddenly she crooked two fingers and let them slip into the vagina.

“Three minutes tik-tok honey…” A low moan against her neck was the only answer she got except for the movement that turned more desperate. Emma let a third finger slip into the woman and felt heat radiating from the body above her.

“Thirty seconds your majesty.” Regina whispers something against her neck she didn’t catch and suddenly the Mayor pressed hard against her throwing her head back tears all over her face and Emma felt the flesh around her fingers spastically clench and unclench. She looked sinful … a temptation Emma wouldn’t mind giving in more often.

When Regina slumped against her Emma was still astonished how utterly … beautiful the woman had looked a second ago. Nevertheless she would break … hurt Regina more, she needed to, she finally had felt more alive than ever, more powerful than ever.

She roughly pushed the woman down from her lap not caring that the other one could barely hold herself up on the bench. Emma herself stood up and slowly licked her fingers clean.

“I want you tomorrow in your bedroom you will face the corner on your knees fully clothed from seven p.m. onwards if you turn no matter what you hear or don’t hear - our deal’s off, if you don’t do exactly as I say tomorrow the deal’s off, if you even unintentionally hurt Henry again the deal’s off AND I will hunt you down.” Her icy glare got her no reaction from the Mayor.

If it wasn’t for the heavy breathing and the open eyes Emma would have assumed she passed out. “Are we clear?” An almost unnoticeable nod and she turned on her heel walking away and not turning back.

Deep down Emma knew she should feel bad, she should hate herself. But she felt too good for any of that.

 

Regina waited a long time after Swan had vanished from her sight until she slowly started to get up. Her ribcage hurt like a bitch but what truly hurt was her pride. How had she come so fast with only the hand of … she shook her head. 

Plenty of time for that later, the important thing was she can see Henry again because except for her boy … what was in this world left for her …


End file.
